Give In To Me
by Caligirl119
Summary: Something happened between Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres that night when they were drunk. No feelings have been expressed verbally, but the head-games they play with each other say otherwise. Camp Rock. Wizards of Waverly Place. Selena Gomez. Demi Lovato. Govato. Demena. Delena. Malex.
1. Memories

Give In To Me

**A/N: Randomly got this idea for a one shot while at work one day. Then when I started writing it it developed more, and now I think it's gonna be another chapter story! Yay! Hope y'all like it! Review please, and let me know if I should keep going with it! *First MALEX***

"Alex!" I faintly hear my mom's voice calling me from downstairs. I groan and rollover in my queen-sized bed to see bright red numbers on my alarm clock. It's already noon. How did I sleep so late?

"ALEX!" Ugh. She seems to think that screaming louder is the best and only way to wake me up. Why can't she be a normal mom and just come gently wake me with a kiss on the forehead or something? I always wake up in a cranky mood when people are being loud. I slowly sit up and hang my legs over the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes. I hate when I oversleep, because I just wake up feeling even more tired than I already was. I hear someone banging incessantly on my bedroom door. Is that completely necessary?

"I'm up! Jeez," I yell at whoever it is.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" I hear my mother's voice respond. "Mitchie's here." Oh crap. I completely forgot that we had plans to hang out today. I can't go downstairs in my pajamas, but I don't really have time to shower and get changed. I don't want to keep Mitch waiting that long. Whatever. I quickly jump up and walk over to my full-length mirror that hangs on my closet door and run my fingers through my dark, wavy hair. I straighten my clothes, pulling down on my booty shorts as much as I can, before realizing that I should probably put on a bra.

I come out of my room a few minutes later and hear Mitchie's signature laugh from downstairs in the living room. It always makes me smile. I make my way down the spiral staircase and spot her sitting on our bright orange couch next to my little brother Max. He's making weird faces and somehow Mitchie finds that to be funny. I sneak up quietly behind her and lean down until my chin is resting on her shoulder.

"Hey." She doesn't jump, but Max does. He screams and puts his hand over his heart.

"Really Alex?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Max exclaims. Mitchie just laughs at the situation, and I simply roll my eyes before turning my attention back to Mitchie. After she finishes laughing at my brother's overdramatic reaction, she turns her head to look me in the eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, you. Somebody slept in." She raises an eyebrow at me. My chin is still sitting on her shoulder, and now our faces are really close together. I can feel her breath on my cheek, which causes me to glance down at her moist, pink lips. Okay, time to move. I swallow audibly and stand up to put some much needed space between our faces.

"Yeah Alex, I almost forgot I had a sister," Max adds. I raise my eyebrow questionably. "Seriously. That's why you scared me so much," he says with a completely straight face. Sometimes I worry about my little brother. I scrunch my face at him and just shake my head. Such a strange kid.

I watch him stand up, walk to the fridge, and grab a jar of grape jelly and a spoon out of the drawer before walking up the stairs up with it. What the heck? I should just stop questioning the things he does, because I don't think I'll ever really understand. Now the spot next to Mitchie on the couch is open, so I skip around to the other side and sit by her. As soon as my body hits the couch, she shifts so that her head is lying in my lap. I freeze for a second, trying not to show the reaction my body is having to her being so close. This happens every time I'm with her, but I wish it didn't.

"So, whataya wanna do today?" she asks, reaching her hand up to play with my hair. Ugh, I love the way it feels when people play with my hair. I especially love the way it makes me feel when she does it.

"Well, if we're gonna go out somewhere I'd still have to shower and get ready, which I really don't feel like doing," I reply honestly.

"Okay, that's fine. We can stay here and play the 'get to know you' game," she says with a big mischievous smile on her face. Her big brown eyes are staring into mine, and I can't say no to them. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? We always end up doing this when we're alone and she always finds a way to bring the conversation back to the night we met.

"Um, sure. That's fine. Wanna go up to my room?" I ask hesitantly, just trying to appease her.

"Yeah! Can I grab an apple out of the fridge first, though? I'm starved."

"Of course." She brings her hands down from my hair, grazing my breast in the process. I know she does little things like that on purpose a lot of the time. I watch her jump up off of the couch and walk over to the fridge. She looks so good in those black skinny jeans. I need to stop checking her out before she notices again. I shake my head back and forth quickly and start walking up towards my room. I hear Mitchie following close behind me.

Once we reach my bedroom, I immediately walk towards my desk to sit in the chair, knowing that Mitchie will go straight to my bed. Sure enough she runs and jumps onto my bed, before adjusting her position so that she's lying on her side facing me. The way she's positioned makes her look like a model, and it's making me hot.

"So, should I go first?" Mitchie asks, referring to our "get to know you" game. It's not really a game. We just ask each other questions back and forth. She always wants to go first, so I just nod my head at her. I grab my red nail polish to give me something to do while we talk. Plus it gives me an excuse to not look at her.

"Okay, hmmmm. What did you think of me when we first met?" she asks in her flirty voice. Why does she always have to bring up that night? Well, I know why, but I just wish she didn't. It always brings back semi-memories. They're always a little foggy, considering we were both a bit intoxicated.

_**Flashback**_

_Just as I'm walking up to his house I get a text from Shane making sure that I'm still coming to his party tonight. Rather than wasting time to text back, I just walk straight up to the burgundy door. I can hear music blasting, so I don't think knocking will get me anywhere. I twist the door knob, and it's open. As soon as I walk in I see a bunch of random teenagers I don't know walking around with red solo cups and shot glasses. Next to the front door, on a small wooden table are about 25 shot glasses filled with what I assume to be vodka. Behind them lies a clearly handmade sign that reads, "Everyone who enters this party MUST take a shot." I roll my eyes, knowing that this was Shane's idea. I reach for one of the glasses and down it quickly. The cold liquid makes my throat burn, and when it reaches my stomach I feel myself warming up instantly. It's definitely gonna be one of _those_ nights, I can already tell._

_I walk towards the kitchen, since I know my way around the Gray's gigantic house. As soon as I walk in I hear Shane's voice yelling, "Body shots!" over and over again. Typical. He turns around to pick up his beer and sees that I've arrived. _

"_RUSSO!" he yells as he lifts his beer up in the air with a goofy grin on his face. He walks around the island counter, through a few guys I don't recognize, and picks me up and spins me around; all while managing not to spill his freshly poured beer. "I'm so glad you could make it. We're gonna get fucked up tonight, and cause some trouble. You ready?" That sounds terrifying, yet enticing. Might as well let loose, I've had a rough week._

"_Hell yeah, I'm ready." I grab his beer from him, and he cheers me on as I chug it. _

"_Hey let me introduce you to a few of my buddies," Shane yells over the music. He grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards the island counter, where he was standing when I first got in. When I get past a few tall guys, I see Nate and Jason, Shane's brothers, standing around the island. Then, I notice someone standing across the counter from me that I've never seen at one of these parties before. She has to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life…either that or that beer is starting to kick in. _

_ The mystery girl has dark brown hair that reaches past her shoulders. Her petite frame is clothed in black skinny jeans and a yellow, form-fitting top. She's laughing at something that Nate just whispered in her ear, and I notice that she has the biggest, most perfect smile. Wow. Do I usually notice this many details about someone when I first see them?_

"_Alex, this is Mitchie Torres. We met back at summer camp last year. Mitchie, this is Alex Russo," Shane says, gesturing between the two of us. She brings her brown eyes to mine before looking me up and down. This makes my stomach feel a little weird. Am I getting butterflies over some random _girl_?! What the…? Then, I remember that she's still looking at me, so I just shyly smile and wave. Shane tries to introduce me to a few other people, but I'm so distracted by _her.

"_Alright, we're gonna do some body shots! You in, Russo?" Shane asks, putting me on the spot. _

"_Uh, I think I'll sit this round out." I don't really know everyone here, and I definitely don't want some drunk rando slobbering on my stomach._

"_Alright, party pooper, but you're playing the next game. Deal?"_

"_Yeah, sure. Hand me another beer, would ya?" I know that I'll probably need to be a little more drunk for whatever game is gonna come next. Shane reaches into the fridge and grabs me a Bud Light. Not my favorite, but it'll get the job done. _

"_Okay, so who all is gonna do body shots?" Shane asks everyone in the kitchen._

"_I'm in." I see Mitchie's hand go up almost immediately. Her eyes are pretty glassy, so I can tell that she's probably at least tipsy by now. After she volunteers, everyone else in the kitchen does the same. Meanwhile, there are about twenty other people spread out around the house. I see a few people outside on the back patio smoking, and some others sitting by the bonfire. _

"_Alright, Mitch. You wanna go first then?" Shane gestures towards the island counter and grabs a lime from behind him. I watch as she nods her head, and grabs some salt off of the counter._

_ Part of me is excited to see this happen, but the other part of me is feeling strangely protective of the girl and hoping she doesn't go through with this. What's that about? Weird. Mitchie hops up on the island counter so that her feet are dangling off of the edge. She crosses her arms to grab the bottom edges of her shirt, and swiftly pulls it over her head. My eyes go immediately to her toned stomach. Wow, this girl must be an athlete. She's even more beautiful than I thought. What's wrong with me? Now suddenly I wish I had said yes to the body shots. I just want to …touch her. I've never felt this way towards a girl before._

_ Mitchie lays back and takes the lime slice from Shane and hands him the salt. She places the lime between her teeth while Shane sprinkles a trail of salt up her stomach. Nate is holding a bottle of tequila, which he pours some into and a little bit around her bellybutton. Shane calls dibs, and a bunch of the other guys standing around didn't look very happy about that. I watch in envy as he lowers his lips to her stomach. He slurps up the tequila shot, drags his tongue along the salt trail, and ends by taking the lime out of her mouth with his own. I really wish I was him right about now._

_ Wait, what?_

_**End Flashback**_

I realize that I zoned out a bit when I hear Mitchie calling my name from my bed. I snap out of it and say, "Sorry." She just shakes her head and smiles at me.

"Sooo? What'd ya think?" she asks again.

The only real rule of this game that we play is to be honest. Sometimes I omit the truth, but other times I get a little too honest. I always have to come up with some clever way to avoid telling her that she basically has made me question my sexuality every day since that night we met. But somehow she always gets a little bit more out of me. She'll touch me when she asks, which gives my body a reaction that I'm not used to getting from a girl. Or sometimes she'll ask questions that she already knows the answer to, but she just wants to hear me say it. Kind of like what she's doing now. The girl knows that I think she's gorgeous. I tell her all the time.

"You know what I think already," I reply. I open the bottle of nail polish and begin stroking the brush along my left thumb nail.

"No I don't. That's why I'm asking. Tell me what you thought."

Ugh. Here she goes again with the manipulation. "You know I think you're beautiful, Mitchie," I respond quietly.

"Aw, come on. That's all you're gonna give me?" she asks. Well, that's not all I _want_ to give you. God, I'm such a pervert sometimes.

"You know that we were both tipsy when we first met. Memories are a bit foggy." Even though I remember it perfectly, and I was still sober when I met her, I don't want to go into detail about my thought process that night when she took off her shirt.

"Ugh, you always use that excuse. Whatever," she says playfully. "Your turn."

"Why do you always bring that night up, even when we aren't playing this game?" I ask honestly and curiously. I really want to know the motive behind it.

Mitchie bites her bottom lip before speaking. "Because it was one of the best nights I've ever had…and because we had fun together. Remember?" She suggestively raises her eyebrows repeatedly when she draws out that last word. Of course I remember. How could I ever forget?

"It's your turn." I purposely avoid her question.

"Okay…" She pauses and taps her index finger against her dimpled chin. "Since you think I'm so beautiful, what is your favorite thing about my body?" Ugh, there are so many dirty things I could say, but I choose to respond differently.

"Your smile." I smile after I say that, because I genuinely do love the girl's smile. It's so contagious.

"Aw, thanks." She smiles at me, but something in her eyes looks a bit disappointed at my response. She was probably hoping that I'd say something perverted.

"Okay, my turn…why was the night we met one of the best nights of your life?" I have a feeling I already know the answer, but I might as well ask anyways.

"You just said it." She smiles at me. I look at her confused, waiting for more of an answer. "I met you that night," she explains as if it was obvious. I look back down at my nails, blushing. I don't really know how to respond to that. How can this…_girl_ evoke so many emotions out of me? I was so engrossed in my own thoughts, and concentrated on not smearing nail polish everywhere, that I hadn't even noticed Mitchie standing up and making her way over to me. She's leaning down towards me just as I look up at her. Her lips come to my ear and she whispers, "And I loved playing spin the bottle with you." Her breath on my skin sends noticeable shivers up and down my spine, as I start to remember more from that night.

_**Flashback**_

_ My head is starting to feel more foggy and disoriented. The entire time that everyone else has been doing body shots, I've been drinking more beer. I think I've had two and a half more cups now, and my small frame can't take much more before I blackout._

"_Alright, now that everybody's had a turn on body shots," Shane starts shouting over the music, "we're gonna go upstairs to play another game. Everyone take another shot before we go up, and bring your drinks." Shane looks at me and says, "You ready, Russo?" I smile and nod, feeling giddy all of a sudden. I have no idea what I'm about to get myself into, but I'm ready to have some fun. I grab an already-filled shot glass off of the granite counter behind me and down it. I chase it with some orange juice before following everyone upstairs. I notice Shane grab an empty bottle before he heads up, and I now know exactly what game we're about to play._

_ When we make it upstairs, Shane tells us to sit in a circle in the living room. This might be the only house I've been in that has a living room upstairs and downstairs. When we all get settled, I notice there's only about ten of us. I look across the circle and notice Mitchie looking right at me, smiling. My heart leaps, and I don't know why. Part of me wants to go sit by her, but the other part of me is telling me to keep my distance. I decide to sit right where I am, mostly because I'm not sure if I could walk a straight line at this point. _

"_Alright, so if you haven't figured it out already, we're playing spin the bottle." I knew it. I'm more excited than usual about playing this game. I glance up at Mitchie's face to find her still looking at me, but biting her lip this time. I know I'm blushing now, and I quickly look away itching for this game to start. _

_ After two people I don't know take their turns and make out, it's Nate's turn. He spins the empty tequila bottle, and the mouth of the thing is pointing directly at me when it stops. My eyes get wide, as I look into Nate's. Shane starts clapping and throws his head back laughing. I'm halfway relieved that it's him, because we used to have a thing a few months ago. We were in a 'relationship' where we mostly just hooked up with each other, but I broke up with him and we've managed to still be good friends. _

_ The rule of this game is that whoever spun it has to go to the person they landed on and make out with them for ten seconds. I see Nate crawling his way over to me, and I just take a deep breath. When he gets to me, he smirks before nodding to Shane to start the timer. His lips crash into mine, and I'm reminded of how good it felt to be with him. His lips are always soft and gentle. He pushes into me a little harder. I didn't know I could be this turned on in just a few seconds. Nate plus tequila, equals a very happy Alex. Suddenly I hear Shane yell, "Times up!" Technically, you're allowed to make out with the person for as long as you want, but it's a little weird when there are other people watching. Nate slowly removes his lips from mine, before coming back in for one more soft peck. _

_ I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself and calm my body down, as Nate makes his way back to his spot in the circle. Now it's Shane's turn. He grabs the bottle, smiling. He clearly loves this game. The clear bottle spins for a bit before it lands on Mitchie. My stomach drops, and I don't know why my body is having all of these weird reactions towards this girl that I don't even know. _

"_Just like old times, huh Torres?" Shane is practically grinning, crawling towards Mitchie like a predator. I start to feel protective again watching him move that way. The girl rolls her eyes at him, which makes me smile. Jason takes over the timer and starts it as Shane nearly attacks the girls face. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but it felt that way watching. Even though I didn't want to look, I couldn't tear my eyes away. Mitchie reaches her hands up behind his head and entangles her fingers in his hair. He moves so that she falls backwards, and he is hovering over her. Jeez, when is this timer gonna go off? I don't wanna watch them sucking face anymore. _

"_Alright, alright lovebirds," Jason says, holding up the timer. Lovebirds? What's that supposed to mean? Shane gets up off of Mitchie and laughs before standing up and walking to his place._

_ The girl next to me takes her turn, and ends up making out with some other girl in the circle. That was the first girl-on-girl kiss of the night, and it probably wouldn't be the last. I think their names were Tess and Caitlin, but who knows. Now it's my turn, and suddenly I'm extremely nervous. What if it lands on a girl? I've never kissed a girl before. That'll be weird, especially if it's someone I don't know. Oh wait, I don't know any of the girls in this circle. Great. I take a deep breath and reach for the bottle. I grasp the thing in my right hand and twist my wrist, sending it spinning. As it slows down, I start taking shallow, short breaths knowing who it's gonna land on already._

_ The end of the bottle is pointing directly across from me at Mitchie. I do my best not to show much of a reaction, and I'm sure I failed miserably. I reach for the cup that's sitting next to me and take another swig of cheap beer before standing up. I haven't dared to look at the girl's face, because if I do I might throw up; not from the alcohol, but from the butterflies in my stomach that won't stop flapping around. I walk across the short distance to where the girl is sitting, and drop myself next to her. I sit criss-cross and finally look into her eyes. _

_ She is staring back at me, I'm guessing waiting for me to make the first move since I spun. I see her eyes quickly flicker from my lips back up to my eyes, and I can't help but look at her perfect pink lips too. She bites down on her bottom lip, and I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss someone so badly. I didn't realize how close we'd gotten. It felt like we were the only ones in the room, so I slowly reached up and placed my right hand along her jawline. I felt her take in a short breath, before I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips against hers. _

_ She kisses me slowly, but with an evident eagerness at the same time. Her lips taste like alcohol, and I'm sure mine do too. I feel her snake her hand around the back of my head, and her fingers entangle themselves in my hair, pulling me closer. I easily comply and press my lips harder into hers, as she sneaks her tongue into my mouth. This feels amazing and I don't want it to stop. _

"_Any day now, you two!" I hear Shane's loud voice. Apparently the timer had gone off already, but neither I nor Mitchie heard it…well at least we pretended not to hear it. Mitchie tugs on my bottom lip with her teeth and giggles against my lips before pulling back from the kiss and looking at me. I'm sure I just have an idiotic wonderstruck look on my face. "Geez, get a room why don't you?" Shane says sarcastically. Sounds like somebody's jealous to me. _

"_Maybe we will." Mitchie says just loud enough so that only I could hear._

_**End Flashback**_

I feel Mitchie's lips brush against my ear, as she turns her head so that her forehead is resting against mine. She straddles me and brings her hands up to either side of my face, caressing it gently. I can feel her hot breath beating against me and her nose brushing against my own. I want nothing more in this moment than to lift my lips into her and to repeat what happened between us at that party, but I can't do it. Just as Mitchie touches her lips against mine, I turn my face away and gently push her back.

"We should um find something else to do," I shakily suggest. She looks at me and smirks, knowing the effect she's having on me and loving every second of it.

We always end up here. Her basically cornering me and trying to get me to do all of the bad things that I fantasize about, and me avoiding it at the very last second. It's like a game that we play. She tries to seduce me, and I have to find it within myself to deny her every time. It's like she _enjoys _hearing me say no. And I almost enjoy doing it. It gives me a weird power high to know that I have the strength to not rip the girl's clothes off every time she's near me.

**A/N: So, I'm not sure how often I'll update now that I have to stories going at the same time, but I will do my best! Please let me know what you think so far. The story will make more sense in the next chapter…I hope.**

***SPOILER ALERT* - More from the party will be revealed in flashbacks in the next chapter. This story will be rated M. ;) **


	2. Shower Steam Fantasy

**A/N: I've been procrastinating writing this chapter, ONLY because I got hooked on a new Malex fanfic that I'm reading. UHBSESSED. Anywho, here's an update for all of you lovely readers!**

**P.S. I was really unsure about this story. I didn't know if anyone would like it, but y'all's reviews seriously meant so much to me. You reviewers are the absolute sweetest! Thank you for inspiring me to keep writing. Okay, read on.**

**Review Reponse:**

**Guest #1: I seriously appreciate your encouragement. It means a lot. Thank you :) Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Ashley: Well, then I'm glad I could deliver ;)**

**Bleuhahugh: Thank you! It would have been a really long one shot, so I decided to just make it a story. Don't be sad! Enjoy this chapter!**

**YoungFate15: Someone is speechless over MY story? That's incredible. Now I'm speechless. Thanks, love. **

**Paige: Your review made me LOL. Please don't die, but I hope this chapter has the same effect on you…in the best way of course. XOXO.**

**Sofie: That's what I like to hear! Thank you!**

**Guest #2: Lol. Well I can guarantee I won't be able to update THAT often, but I will try my best! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**AlexLex95: You and me both! Haha, hope you like the update!**

**Guests 3&4: You got it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Vivi199898: Yay! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Whew! If y'all review like this every time, I may not be able to do review responses anymore! Lol. Okay, story time.**

_**Flashback**_

_ After Mitchie and I kissed during spin the bottle, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I would look away for a second, only to find myself looking across the circle at her again a few seconds later. She would catch me every time and give me a sly smile or bite her lip, and once she even winked…at least I think she did. The alcohol is making my eyelids really heavy, and everything's a bit blurry. The next two people took their turns making out with whoever. I wasn't paying attention anymore. The only person who had my attention was the brown-haired girl across from me._

_ In only two more turns it would be Mitchie's go to spin the bottle. I was praying it would point to me, but before she could even take her turn she announced that she had to go to the bathroom. I watched as she stood up and stumbled over her own feet. Her long legs started moving towards the stairs that led to the third floor. Why isn't she just going to the bathroom on this floor, down the hall? My body is turned in her direction watching her walk away, and when she reaches the second step she looks back to find me checking her out. I don't look away though, and I'm glad I didn't. If I had turned away, I wouldn't have caught her subtle gesture towards me. I thought I saw her beckoning me to follow her upstairs, but honestly I know I can't see straight right now so she probably didn't. I'm looking at her with a confused face, waiting for confirmation of what I thought I'd just seen. She doesn't do it again, but she's clearly looking at me and waiting. _

_ I decide, what the hell, might as well take a chance. Plus, I probably won't even remember this tomorrow. I do my best to balance myself enough to stand up. Everyone else is in their own world, either making out with someone or drinking more booze. I glance over to my right and see Jason passed out with a bottle in his hand. I can't help but giggle at the sight. When I turn back towards the stairs where Mitchie had been waiting, I see her begin to ascend the steps again. She's not waiting for me, but I follow her anyways. _

_ The third floor of the Gray's mansion is solely for guest rooms and game rooms. I know my way around, so when I arrive at the top of the stairs I turn to my left towards the bathroom, looking for the girl. The hallway is pretty dark, only illuminated dimly by the light from downstairs. I can feel the music vibrating the floor, and can hear it faintly. I don't see Mitchie anywhere. She has to be up here. Maybe she really did just have to use the bathroom. I start walking, sloppily might I add, in the direction of where I remember the bathroom to be. I notice there is no light coming from underneath the door. She must not be in there either. Unless she pees in the dark…that'd be weird. _

_ I stop in front of the bathroom, not sure where else to look. Maybe I should just go back downstairs. I don't even know why I followed this girl I don't even know up here anyways. _

_ That's when I feel a soft hand grasp my own and pull me to my left. I almost completely lose my balance and fall, but I land against a wall and hear a small giggle. When my head stops spinning, I look up to see Mitchie standing about a foot in front of me with a smile on her face. I try to catch my breath. I'm pretty sure I got the wind knocked out of me._

_ When I'm confident that I can speak I simply say, "Hey." I lift my back off of the wall, but Mitchie moves closer to me still wearing that same smile. She doesn't say anything back, but she just keeps walking into me while biting her bottom lip, until we're dangerously close. I try to move back, but am met by the hard wall behind me. The girl's hands find their way to my waist and I freeze. My eyes are wide, waiting to see what her next move will be. She presses her body against mine. The alcohol already had my body temperature raised, and now with the contact between Mitchie and I, I was sure my skin would catch on fire any second now. _

_ I kept my hands at my side, pressed firmly against the wall. She began moving her fingertips slowly along my arms, until her hands met mine. She intertwined her fingers with mine and brought them up next to my head. She pressed my hands against the wall a little rougher than I expected, but that might just be because she's drunk. I felt helpless in this position, but I didn't mind it at all. This girl was driving me insane. I could feel a tingling sensation all over my body that I knew wasn't just because of the alcohol. _

_ Mitchie brought her face closer to mine until her nose brushed against my own. I could feel her extremely hot breath warming my lips. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact of her lips on mine, but it never came. She stayed where she was, just moving her nose against mine, and breathing harshly. Her grip on my hands was tight enough that I couldn't let go, but loose enough that it didn't hurt. Why won't she kiss me? I mean, that _is _what's going on here isn't it? Well, I wouldn't know. I've never done this before! Not with a girl at least. My breathing is speeding up with all of this anticipation and I know Mitchie can feel it against her lips. She smirks and glides her lips over mine, still not kissing me. Is she teasing me?_

_ Curiosity and anticipation get the best of me and I lift my lips into hers hungrily. I feel her exhale sharply through her nose against my cheek. She runs her hot tongue against the roof of my mouth, catching me off guard. I return the favor by pushing my tongue into her mouth. She captures it quickly and sucks on it once. We stay in this position for what seems like forever, just making out. Both of us breathing hard, I feel her let go of my hands. She swiftly places her hands on my waist again, pulling my body impossibly closer to her own. I wrap my now free arms around her neck, and entangle my fingers in her long, soft hair. _

_ Unexpectedly, she lifts me up, supporting my weight with only her arms. She begins to walk, carrying me, in the dark. Honestly, I don't know how she's doing this considering the amount of alcohol I've seen her consume tonight, but right now I'm too drunk and horny to care. I feel my back land on something soft, and I assume we've made it to one of the beds in one of the guest rooms. She hovers over me still standing, never once breaking our kiss. My legs are still tightly wrapped around her, until I feel her gently trying to pry them off. I bring my legs down, and she places her hands on the bed on either side of my waist. _

_ I remove my lips from Mitchie's and start moving backwards towards the head of the bed, not sure exactly where that is due to the fact that my brain feels like it's swimming in my head. I only know when to stop moving once I feel pillows beneath me. She crawls over me, staying in sync with my movements. I look up to find her smiling down at me only seconds before her lips crash into mine again. _

_ This is when things get fuzzy. I start drifting in and out of consciousness. It was like my body was awake, but my brain kept dozing off. I blacked out for I don't know how long and when my mind came around again, my shirt was no longer on my body. I could feel Mitchie's wondering hands gliding over my torso. My tongue was exploring her mouth, and I had my hands on the bottom hem of her shirt. I consciously began pulling at it, trying to take it off. She sat up above me and took it off herself, before she came back to my lips. _

_ After the next time I blacked out, I 'woke up' to something I've never experienced before, nor did I ever think I would. I had my hand between her legs. I was rubbing her through her pants, and she in turn was doing the same to me. We were no longer kissing, but our lips still touched. I could only hear the sounds of our heavy breathing and my heart beating. When I realized exactly what was happening, I freaked out a bit and remove my hand from its previous position. I placed it instead on the back of the girl's neck, pulling her lips back to mine in a heated kiss. She kept her hand where it was, and I blacked out again shortly after. _

_ This time I was brought back to reality by the sounds that were escaping out of my own mouth. I was releasing moans every few seconds, and they weren't quiet ones. I could feel pleasure rolling through every inch of my body. My hands were grasping tightly to the sheets underneath me, and my back was arched. My whole body was hot, but I could feel that I was no longer wearing any clothes because of the slight chill over my bare skin. I let out another moan as I located the source of this overwhelming ecstasy. Mitchie's head was placed between my legs, as her tongue slid against my center. She was eating me out. I could feel her fingers pumping in and out of me simultaneously, causing my body to go into overdrive. I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. Mitchie began flicking her tongue over my clit rapidly, and I knew I was about to become undone. _

_ My right hand moved to grab a handful of Mitchie's hair, while my left held tightly to the sheets beneath me. I felt my body begin to shake and convulse as I screamed the girl's name. I've never been much of a screamer, so this shocked even me. But I had also never felt anything so good in my life. The girl between my legs helped me ride out my orgasm, slowing the movement of her mouth and fingers against me. When the movement of my body slowed to only small tremors, Mitchie began kissing her way up my naked body. She brought her lips to mine, and I could taste myself along with a heavy trace of alcohol on her lips. This kiss was slow and passionate. _

_ I was now exhausted, and I think Mitchie was too. I felt her roll off of me and move so that her body was pressed against mine. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness again. Only this time, I fell asleep._

**Next Morning**

_ I woke up with a thrashing headache. It felt like my head had gotten run over by an eighteen-wheeler. Twice. My mouth felt like a desert it was so dry. I needed to get some water ASAP. And I swear the sun was brighter than it's ever been. I barely had my eyes cracked open, and I felt like they were being assaulted by the sunlight. Once I started to adjust to the light, I slowly opened my eyes more to reveal the room I was in. I know this room, but why am I here? I know I was at Shane's party, but I usually sleep in Nate's room with him. _

_ That's when I looked down at my body, and realized that I was completely naked. Oh. My. God. What the hell?! The only logical thing to do next was to see who was lying next to me. I was terrified of looking and possibly screaming at the result, but I had to know. I slowly turned my head to the left to find a vaguely familiar, yet unfamiliar, face lying asleep next to me. I nearly jumped out of the bed at seeing a GIRL lying in bed with me. I think I would have actually jumped if it wasn't for this brutal hangover. The girl was, unlike me, wearing clothes. She seemed to only be missing a shirt._

_ I couldn't for the life of me remember what happened last night. I couldn't even remember this girl's name. Did I really hook up with her last night? I know that I've had drunken "hook-ups" before, but I usually never went past making out with anyone unless it was Nate. And even then, it had always been with A GUY! I must've done _something _with this girl, because I can still feel the moisture between my legs. Not to mention the fact that I'm naked. God, why can't I remember anything? I feel sick to my stomach. _

_ I could feel something bubbling up inside of me, and spit flooding my mouth. I knew exactly what was about to happen. I jump off of the bed, and run as quickly and as quietly as I can to the bathroom. Luckily, this guest room has a bathroom attached to it so I didn't have to run out in the hallway and risk being seen by some stranger. When I reach the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and I head straight to the toilet and lift the seat. My stomach begins emptying itself of its contents violently. I don't think I've ever had a hangover this terrible. _

_ I bring my naked body to the floor, the cold tiles helping to soothe me. I tie my hair up quickly before another round of vomiting commences. Once I'm sure my body had nothing left in it to eject, I stand up shakily and flush the toilet. I realize that I left my bag, which contains my toothbrush, in my car so I quickly shuffle through the contents in the sink drawers. Luckily I find a brand new, unopened toothbrush and toothpaste. It only takes me a few minutes to brush my teeth and rinse._

_ As I'm about to walk out of the bathroom, I remember that I don't want to go out there butt naked just in case the mystery girl wakes up. I quickly grab one of the dark green towels that are hanging on the rack next to the shower and wrap it around my body. I take a much-needed deep breath before twisting the brass door knob and opening the door. _

_ I look up, and immediately want to turn back around and lock myself in the bathroom. The girl is now awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. Her brown eyes meet mine as she pulls her yellow shirt over her head and places her arms in their respective sleeves. I freeze for a moment not knowing what to do or say. I look down at my body, which is now thankfully covered by a towel, and blush furiously. _

"_Nice outfit," she says with a sly smile, looking me up and down. I gulp and just stand frozen staring at her. "Um, are you alright there?" she says with a perfectly arched eyebrow. I still make no movements or sound, because no; I'm not alright. The way she's looking at me is making my tummy feel fuzzy, and I know it's not another hangover aftershock this time._

_I watch her as she stands and begins walking towards me slowly while biting her bottom lip. My heartbeat sounds like the blades of a helicopter spinning. When she gets about a foot away from me I take an unintentional step backwards, landing against the bathroom door frame. The brown-haired beauty steps even closer and brings a hand up next to my face, against the wall. Suddenly, I remember this exact same thing happening at some point last night in the hallway. The only difference is that she had my hands pinned last night, and we were making out. My eyes widen at the memory._

"_What's wrong, beautiful?" she says in a sexy tone. "You look like you've seen a ghost." _

_I only stare back into her brown eyes which are now focused on my lips, my breathing getting heavier. She takes another step forward, her body a mere inch away from mine. I can feel the heat that her body is radiating._

"_I had fun last night," she says in a low voice, sending tingles across my lips with her warm breath. She glides her lips along my jaw until she reaches my ear and whispers, "I especially loved hearing you scream my name." Painfully obvious shivers run down my spine as she moves to brush her lips over mine, careful not to initiate a kiss._

_ As I think about the words she just whispered, another vivid memory hits me like a ton of bricks. I remember tugging on the girl's brown hair and moaning repeatedly. I remember her tongue being pressed into my center, and I remember reaching my peak in unparalleled ecstasy. Finally, I remember the name that I screamed out in that moment of bliss: Mitchie. _

"_Mitchie," I whisper. _

_ A smile graces her face and she replies with another brush of her lips on mine while saying, "So you do remember." Just as I think she's actually going to kiss me, she steps away dropping her hand to the top of my towel, which is draped across my breasts. She plucks at it lightly and says, "Good." _

_ I watch with my mouth hanging slightly ajar as she turns and walks back towards the bed. She picks up an iPhone off of the nightstand, and tosses it on the bed. When it lands facedown, I recognize it as my own by the unique case design. I knit my eyebrows, wondering why she had my phone. _

"_I took the liberty of adding my number to your phone. Call me sometime. We can go for round 2." She ends with a wink and nonchalantly walks past the bedroom door, closing it behind her. I stand in the same place completely astounded and utterly confused by what just happened. _

_ Did I really hook up with some random girl at a party? Well, not just any girl, but the most attractive girl I've ever seen. And since when does Alex Russo find girls attractive? I mean, sure I notice another girl's beauty from time to time, but I've never gotten butterflies over a girl the way I just did with…Mitchie. Even the thought of her name does something inside of me. Does that mean I…I don't know…_like _this girl? I mean, if my memory serves correctly, I literally had sex with this chick last night. That's how girls have sex with each other, right? Holy shit. _

_ I slide down the door frame, causing my towel to come up a bit, but I don't mind now that I'm alone. My thoughts overtake me until I don't know how to think anymore. I hold my face in my hands, shame and confusion washing over me. What's wrong with me? Why would I all of a sudden do something so…not me? Did I just have too much to drink? No. It couldn't be that, because I've had nights when I've drank way more than I did last night and I didn't hook up with some random girl then. But it's THIS girl. Something about her drives me insane, and I find myself wanting to pick up my phone and tell her to come back right now so we can pick up where we left off._

_ That's so unlike me, even with guys. I never call them, they have to call me. Alex gets whatever Alex wants, no matter who gets hurt or manipulated in the process. But this…girl. She drew me in, within only a few seconds, and had me craving her lips on mine only to dangle it in my face and rip it away. When I don't get what I want, it only makes me want it more. And if the way I felt last night and the way I felt only a few minutes ago are any indications…_

_I want her._

_**End Flashback**_

It never fails. Every time Mitchie sleeps over, I dream about the night that we met. It's more of a memory than it is a dream, but it feels like a dream because of how vivid it is. It's as if it happened yesterday, and not over spring break nearly two months ago. I wake up with the same emotions that I felt that fateful night; a little bit confused, a good bit curious, and a lotta bit horny. It doesn't help that Mitchie's arms are wrapped around my waist and that her body is pressed tightly against my backside.

Last night we ended the "get to know you" game after she basically pounced on me like a frickin' mountain lion. Then she played my guitar and we sang Taylor Swift songs together until we got hungry. We ate pasta for dinner, courtesy of the parental units. Then, unbeknown to me, Mitchie asked my parents if she could spend the night. Of course, they said yes because they "just LOVE Mitchie." They just adore her "big brown eyes, and her winning smile," as they say.

When we got back to my room she all of a sudden wanted to go to bed, where she tried again to seduce me. She was tracing patterns on my legs with her fingertips, going higher and higher until I told her to stop. She obeyed, but soon after started that thing that always makes me want to give in to her. First, she'll plead with me by saying, "Aleeeeeeeex," drawing out my name in a whiny voice. Then she'll either intertwine her fingers with mine, or straddle me, or a combination of the two in which she pins my hands to the bed. I think she does that to remind me of our first night.

But I was able to somehow resist all of her tricks, mostly because I know them all now. She complained of course, but complied. When she tried to "cuddle" with me, I made her get off and move to the opposite side of my queen-sized bed. She huffed and puffed and said I was "no fun," but it's all a part of the game. And last night was yet another victory for Team Russo.

Now this morning, on the other hand, I'm not too sure about. The girl has me in a kung fu grip, and her body temperature is so comfortable. If we didn't always play these mind games with each other, I would gladly just lay in her arms for hours like this. But if she wakes up and finds me awake, enjoying her touch, she'll take advantage of it and just try to get in my pants. You'd think sex wouldn't be the first thing on a teenage girl's mind when she just wakes up, but with Mitchie you'll find that it's _always_ on her mind.

I try to remove her arm from around me, but it's no use. I'll have to use my usual method of getting out of bed without waking the girl. I reach into my pillow case beneath me and pull out my wand. I carefully wave it around, so as not to wake the sleeping spider monkey that's currently attached to my back. The spell only transports me to the other side of the bed, where I can quickly roll off of it without stirring Mitchie. Surely enough, it works and I'm free of her tempting embrace.

I walk towards my door and open it as quietly as possible. I turn around to look at the peaceful girl and can't help but smile at how adorable she looks. I close the door behind me and start heading down the spiral staircase. I decide to make breakfast for Mitchie and me. I grab the box of pancake mix out of the pantry and search the sides for directions.

Okay, step one: Grab a bowl. Easy enough, done. Step two: Place 1 cup of mix into bowl and add water—oh, who am I kidding?! This is _way _too much work. Just as I'm about to exchange the pancake mix for a box of cereal, my dad walks upstairs from the sub shop. My eyes brighten, and I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, daddy?" I say in my sweetest little girl voice.

"What did you do?" he questions, his tone dripping with accusation.

"Wha—why is it that every time I try to be sweet, this family assumes something's gone wrong?" I ask, throwing my hands up.

"Because it usually has," he says with his eyebrows raised as if what he's saying is obvious. I mean, he's right, but I'll never tell him that. "Now what do you want? I've got to call your Uncle Kelbo about an old spell."

"Mitchie wants pancakes," I lie. "Can you pleeeeeease make some for your two favorite teenage girls?" I ask sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him.

"I—no." He hesitates. Looks like he's gonna need another push.

"Please? I'll even do the dishes!" Another lie. I'll just tell Max that I'll pay him to do it, and give him those gold chocolate coins. I convinced him that they're real gold. He always gets confused when he leaves them in the sun and they melt. Poor kid.

"Ugh," my dad groans, which means I'm about to get what I want.

I smile cockily as I start running towards the stairs. "Thanks, dad! You're the best!"

I hear him mock my voice as I skip happily up the silver stairs. I swear sometimes my dad acts like more of a child than I do.

When I reach my bedroom door I simply push it open, without trying to be quiet, planning to wake sleeping beauty. I look to my bed and see that she's not there anymore. I can also feel that my room has become warm and kind of sticky, which only happens when someone is taking a shower in my bathroom. Strangely though, I don't hear the water running. She must've just gotten out.

Just as I'm about to walk over to the door and knock, she opens it. My jaw drops as I take in the image before me. Mitchie has reached a new level of seduction technique. The girl is standing in front of me, completely nude. I stare for a few seconds, admiring, before slapping my hands over my eyes and turning around. The image of a naked Mitchie, surrounded by shower steam, is now forever burned into my mind.

"Oh, sorry," she says insincerely, giggling afterwards. "I thought you were downstairs."

"I WAS," I yell.

"ALEX!" my dad yells from down the stairs, using his warning tone to tell me to stop yelling inside.

I remove my hands from my eyes and quickly shut the door in front of me. "Mitchie, put some clothes on. My dad's making breakfast, and it'll be ready any minute now." I'd say anything right now to get her to get dressed.

"But I didn't bring any clothes with me," she says, feigning innocence. I can hear her voice getting closer to me.

"No, no, no. Don't come any closer!" I say, still facing my door. "You can borrow some of my clothes. Just take whatever you need out of my drawers."

"Are you sure? I could always just stay like this, and you could _give_ me breakfast in bed," she says, her voice heavy with suggestion.

I take a deep breath before speaking again. "Just get dressed Mitchie. I'll be downstairs." And with that, I walk out of my room being sure to close the door behind me. I wouldn't want Justin or Max to walk by and see what I just saw. That's for my eyes only.

I swear this girl is going to be the death of me.

**A/N: I'm actually really happy with the way this chapter turned out! I hope you guys feel the same :) Please remember to take a few seconds to review, so I know what you're thinking! Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the followers of this story after just ONE chapter! That's incredible. You guys are the absolute best. **

**Review, review, review! Please? XOXO.**


	3. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update this story! I love you guys! You make me smile. I hope this chapter makes you all smile too :)**

**Review Response: **

**Guest #1: Do YOU know how happy I am because you reviewed? :) Thanks, love. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Nora: Thank you! Enjoy this one! Xo**

**Paige Dnxnnsnsbz: Haha nice name. But please don't die! Then who would make me smile with their lovely reviews?**

**Calc3476: Thank you so so much! It's refreshing to hear comments on the concept and my writing rather than just the plot, ya know? So, I sincerely appreciate that :)**

**YoungFate15: Thank you :)**

**Stephane: Your wish is my command, doll!**

**Guest #2: I think that's the only thing an author can aim and hope for; to bring a smile to their reader's face. You made ME smile with your review! You're the sweetest! Keep reading and keep smiling, wonderful!**

Since school let out, Mitchie and I have been spending an unreal, almost unhealthy, amount of time together. Well, it's unhealthy for me because I either wanna to jump her bones all the time or I want to tell her how I really feel, and at this point both of those are a no-go. Another downside is that even though it's supposed to be summer _vacation_ I'm stuck working in the subshop more often, because my dad needs the extra hands. On top of all of that, I'm still being forced against my will to attend daily wizard lessons. I use every excuse ever in the history of ever-dom to skip out on those. I don't even care about magic. Sure, it comes in handy when I'm in trouble, but I can also get myself out of trouble with my Russo charm any day…or just a really good lie.

Mitchie and I go to different schools, and Tribeca Prep, my school, let out before her performing arts school (Stardom Heights Academy). But ever since her vacation started, she's been coming to the subshop nonstop to see me. Even when I'm working, she just sits at the counter and gives me those damn Torres sex eyes.

She's around so often that she's learned a lot about working at the Waverly Substation, and has even helped out a few times when we got hit by a dinner rush. Other than those few times, the girl is – and I can't believe I'm even saying this – almost as lazy as I am. I've never met someone more like me in that department. The only difference is that when my parents need help, she's the first to volunteer; which, of course, only makes them love her more. I think they like her better than they like me sometimes…ah well.

Today is another slow day at the subshop and like always, Mitchie is twirling around in one of the barstools at the counter while I lean lazily against the cash register. I watch her go around and around, with one eyebrow raised. Many times I wonder how old Mitchie thinks she is, because she seems to love acting like a five year old. She finally stops herself by placing her hands against the counter. She grabs her head as if that's gonna help the dizziness go away. I roll my eyes at the girl and pop another grape into my mouth.

"Aleeeexxxx!" Mitchie drags my name out in a whiney voice letting me know that she wants something.

"What?" I reply in a voice that bleeds boredom.

"When are you gonna be done with your shift? I'm bored." She pushes her bottom lip out and bats her eyelashes at me.

"I already told you, Mitch. I'll be done by 7. Plus, you're the one that came here knowing that I was working," I say. She always tries to make me feel bad for spending time on anything that doesn't directly involve her.

"Ugh! Fine. Then make me a milkshake. Mint chocolate chip." She looks at me expectantly, but I don't budge, not until she says, "Please?" Ah. Music to my ears. I smirk at her before turning around to the milkshake counter. Yes, we have a counter dedicated solely to milkshakes.

I can feel Mitchie's eyes burning a hole in my back…except she's probably looking at my ass, not my back. I smile to myself, loving the effect that I have on the girl. I don't even have to turn around to know that she's looking, but I do anyways just for the satisfaction. I glance over my shoulder, and surely enough her eyes are glued to my ass. I clear my throat and watch her eyes glide up my body until her eyes meet mine. She's not at all surprised or embarrassed that I caught her staring; this happens too often for her to be caught off guard. She stares into my eyes and bites one side of her bottom lip. I simply turn around and drop a cherry in her milkshake before handing it to the girl.

When I lean down to give her the shake, she stands up a little and stretches forward trying to bring our lips together. I pull back quickly, nearly falling backwards.

"Mitchie! You can't do stuff like that here! Someone could see us!" I whisper-yell at her. She wears a smug look on her face and sits back down without a word. Even though there's no one in here right now, I'm not ready for my parents, or *gag* Justin, to see me kissing a girl…or anyone for that matter!

Mitchie proceeds to take the cherry from the top of the shake and slowly bring it to her lips, dangling it over her tongue; all while maintaining unbroken eye contact with me. I can't help but let my eyes slip to her pink lips as they wrap around the bright red cherry. She pulls the stem between her teeth and pops the cherry into her mouth. I lick my suddenly dry lips, wanting nothing more than to replace that cherry with my tongue.

Right as I'm about to _attempt_ to breathe, Mitchie swallows the cherry and then drops the stem into her mouth. I look at her slightly confused, until I see her moving her jaw back and forth with her mouth closed. I know what she's trying to do. It only takes her about eight seconds before she sticks her tongue out to reveal the stem again. Only this time, it has a knot tied in it. I never understood why people thought it was hot for someone to be able to tie a knot in a cherry stem with only their tongue, until now. Although, I already knew for a fact that Mitchie was good with her tongue. I bite my lip at the thought.

Just when I think her little seduction technique is finally over, Mitchie does something else. After she removes the stem from her mouth – which she somehow managed to make _that_ look sexy too – she runs her pointer finger through the whipped cream that is piled atop the shake. Oh god. I should look away. Right now. I should run away before she – but it's too late. She places her finger in her mouth and sucks the white cream clean off of her finger. I nearly fall, my knees are so weak. Mitchie lets out a barely-audible moan, as she removes her index finger from her mouth. I can't tear my eyes away as she scoops more of the delicious stuff onto her finger. Only, this time, she moves her hand in my direction.

I hadn't realized how close I'd slid towards her over the past few minutes. My body just naturally gravitates towards her. The brown-haired girl holds her finger directly in front of my slightly parted lips. I watch as she bites her bottom lip in anticipation. I don't know why and I don't know how, but my lips open a bit more and my tongue sneaks out to wet them. I take Mitchie's entire finger into my mouth, sucking on it harshly, as she slowly drags it out.

I bring my eyes up to Mitchie's and she's staring right back at me. We've gotten so close that the tips of our noses are brushing against each other, and I can feel her hot breath on my lips. I'm at war with myself. Part of me wants to pull back and leave her wanting more, like she's done to me so many times. But the other part of me wants to crash my lips into hers and never let them leave.

"Alex!" I hear my father's booming voice descending the staircase, and my body immediately flies backwards. I back away from Mitchie so fast, that I end up slamming into the wall behind me, almost knocking the wind out of myself. I look at Mitchie and see a glint of panic reflected in her eyes. Wow. I didn't think she was afraid of getting caught.

My dad clumsily runs down the spiral staircase and just about falls on his face when he trips over the last two steps. I try to regain my composure as swiftly as possible, and lean against the counter. My dad awkwardly laughs at himself nearly face-planting and brushes off his apron. I shake my head at how embarrassing it must be to be Jerry Russo every day.

"Uh, sorry about that. Oh, Mitchie! Didn't see you there!" I definitely didn't get my lying skills from my dad, because he's horrible at it. "Anywho, Alex, I was coming to tell you that you can take off early." My ears perk up at this. My dad NEVER lets us off of a shift early. Especially not me.

"Um, are you feeling alright there dad?" I ask, genuinely concerned for my father's mental state.

"Yes, I'm fine. Your mother has started on dinner already, and Max ate a whole jar of peanut butter so he's full and –" My dad stops speaking, noticing the look on my face at the mention of Max's eating habits. "Yeah, I don't know. Something's wrong with the boy," he continues, "Anyways, he's going to finish your shift as punishment for eating all of the peanut butter. Plus, the only time I trust Max to be in the shop by himself, is when there are no customers." He gestures with his hand around the vacant restaurant.

I think about it for less than a second before scoffing and untying my apron. "Say no more, daddy. I am outta here."

"Well, you can't leave. Dinner's almost ready."

"But, daaaadddddyyy!" I stomp to his side and look up at him with my puppy dog eyes. "Mitchie's been waiting here for almost two hours so that we could hang out." I always use Mitchie as my excuse to get what I want with him, because I know how much he loves her. He definitely can't say no when she's standing right in front of him.

"Well…She can just join us for dinner! Whataya say Mitchie? Up for some Mexican tortilla soup?!" he shakes his hands as if he has maracas in them, with a stupidly wide grin on his face.

"Of course, Jerry. You know I can't get enough of you Russos." Mitchie flashes her award-winning smile at him. Wait, what the fuck? Since when is she on a first name basis with the old man? I'm about to interject in their weird ass conversation, but my dad speaks before I can.

"And we can't get enough of you, Mitchie. Which is why you're more than welcome to stay the night again if you'd like." I can't believe they're just making plans like I'm not even standing here. I hate not being in control. I have to come up with something.

Just as Mitchie opens her mouth to speak again, I cut her off. "_Actually _DAD, we're staying at Mitchie's tonight." I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows at him. Mitchie looks at me, clearly confused.

"Oh…well that's fine honey, just eat dinner here and be back tomorrow in time for your shift."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. C'mon Mitchie." I wave my dad off and grab Mitchie's wrist, pulling her behind me up the stairs. I just want to get this dinner over with, so I can get away from my family. They're so obsessed with Mitchie, but she's MINE. I'm the only one that gets to make plans with her, not them.

When we make it to the second to last step, Mitchie yanks her wrist from my grasp. I turn towards her and find her standing with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. I can't tell if she's mad at me or what, but I decide apologizing would probably be best in any case. I reach my right hand behind my head and scratch the back of my neck, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Yeaaahhh…sorry about that." I let out a humorless chuckle, not sure what else to say.

"It's fine, I just – you never wanna come to my place." I can hear the smile and satisfaction in her voice, so I glance carefully at her through my dark lashes. She is indeed smiling crookedly at me. It's a devious smile, as if she's planning my destruction. "What changed?" she asks, biting her lip.

I shake my head quickly, scoffing. "Wha – nothing _changed_. It was just the first thing I could think of to get away from my annoying dad." Eh, that wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Truth is, I've been dying to go to Mitchie's house and meet her parents, but I'm also terrified. I'm afraid of what could happen if we ended up alone at her house.

"Uh huh. Suuuuure." She runs her fingertip along my jaw before we hear my mother's voice.

"Girls, Justin, Max, Jerry! Dinner's ready!"

Mitchie grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers, pulling me towards the kitchen. I don't know what to make of her holding my hand, but it doesn't matter because my mom is looking at us already. My wide eyes stare at her, watching her facial expression carefully. She looks down at our hands and then back and forth between the two of us with a small smile on her face. I'm about to pull my hand from Mitchie's, but she tightens her grip and speaks up.

"Hi, Mrs. Russo!" There's that gorgeous, dumb smile again.

My mother smiles back and says, "You two are so cute! I'm so glad you're friends." If only she knew… Mitchie simply smiles back at my mom, and I stand there confused about what the hell just happened. "Alright, dinner's on the table. Sit, sit. This is my grandmother's _special_ tortilla soup recipe. You guys are gonna love it!"

"Mom I've had grandma's soup a million times before," boredom evident in my tone. Mitchie releases her death grip on my hand as we each take a seat next to each other. My dad comes stomping up the stairs, while Justin and Max descend the steps that lead to the third floor. My brothers sit across from Mitchie and I, my mom sits at the end of the table next to me, and my dad takes the only available seat opposite my mother, and next to Mitchie.

Our bowls are already set in front of us, full of the spicy soup. The aroma floating in the room is nearly heavenly. I immediately pick up my first spoonful, but before I can even begin lifting it to my lips, Mitchie sneaks her hand onto my thigh. I let out a weird yelp, and drop the spoon back into the bowl. All eyes immediately turn to me, but my eyes are wide on Mitchie who is just nonchalantly eating her soup.

"Mmmm, this is delicious Mrs. Russo! Thank you guys for letting me stay for supper!" Either Mitchie is covering for me, or she's just annoyingly sucking up to my parents like always. I feel her index finger start to trace small circles on my skin. I suddenly have lost my appetite. I take in a shaky breath as tingles shoot up and down my legs, radiating throughout my body.

"You are very welcome, Mitchie," my mom says sweetly.

"You're welcome over anytime," my dad says shortly after. They seem to have forgotten about my little freakout a few seconds ago.

Dinner went something like this: Justin bragging about his dorky alien club that nobody cares about, me making fun of him for it, Mitchie moving her hand higher on my thigh, the subshop bell ringing and Max having to go down to serve the customers, my dad getting worried and checking on Max, Mitchie moving her hand on my thigh, my mom asking Mitchie about her school and life in general, me still not eating, Mitchie squeezing my thigh, and me finally excusing myself from the table before I _explode_.

I run upstairs to my bedroom and slam the door. I fall backwards onto my bed and pull one of my pillows over my face, letting out a much-needed scream. I can't believe Mitchie would risk doing something like that…and in front of my _family_! Plus, she ruined my favorite meal. Ugh, I'm so frustrated with her. I'm emotionally frustrated and I'm sexually frustrated, and it's all her fault. I'm gonna get her back for this. I don't know how yet, but I will.

Just as I remove the pillow from over my face, a light knock comes to my door. "Go. Away," I groan. I don't want any company right now. But of course, whoever it is pushes my door open anyways. I swear I don't have any privacy in this house.

"Your mom sent me to check on you." Mitchie's voice is gentle, but with an edge. "Well, actually she was gonna come up here, but I told her I'd make sure you're okay." I hear the door click closed quietly behind the girl. I still won't look at her. I'm still upset with her, so she's getting the silent treatment.

"What's wrong Lexi?" she questions sweetly. Oh god, I hate when she calls me Lexi. And the only reason I hate it so much, is because of the effect it has on me. I just want to melt and let her have her way with me when she uses my nickname. "You didn't like my little game at dinner?" I hear her seductive voice coming closer and closer, but I still refuse to look at the girl.

It isn't until I feel the bed shift that I'm forced to look in her direction. I watch as she straddles my hips, sitting directly on my pelvis and placing her hands on my stomach. I turn my head and stare at my wall, ignoring the girl again. Apparently she takes this as an invitation, because I immediately feel her breath on my ear before she licks it teasingly. I let her nibble on it for a second, only because I love the feeling, but quickly come to my senses. I start sitting up, only to be forcefully pushed down again by Mitchie's hands. This time she brings her lips to my collarbone and starts sucking on the skin just above it. I suppress a moan, gulping audibly.

"Girls, is everything okay up there?" I hear my mother's voice floating up from the stairs. I quickly push Mitchie off of me, turning us over so I'm now above her, and stand up. This whole ignoring her thing isn't gonna work out.

"You have got to stop doing stuff like that around my family, Mitch." I use my stern voice to let her know that I'm serious. She only giggles and sits up on the edge of my bed.

I open my bedroom door and yell down the stairs, "Yeah, mom I'm fine."

"Okay, mija," she says as she comes into view at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you two still spending the night at Mitchie's house? Your father told me that that's your plan."

"Uhh…" I turn around and look in my room to see Mitchie playing with the hem of her shirt as if she's about to take it off. "Yep. We're definitely still going to Mitchie's," I say, slight panic lacing my voice. I can't have Mitchie doing stupid stuff like this when my family's around. I can't imagine anything more mortifying than one of them walking in on us.

My mom nods her head and gives me a gentle smile before disappearing around the corner. I turn back around and see Mitchie sitting on the bed trying to look all innocent. Psh, as if that's possible.

"So, we're still going to my house?" she asks.

"I'm ready when you are," I reply.

"Well, maybe you should go eat your dinner first." Mitchie winks at me. I suddenly realize how hungry I am at the mention of food. I walk towards my bedroom door to head back down to the kitchen and hear Mitchie following me.

"No, no no. You need to stay here. Ya know, so I can actually EAT this time." I grab her hand and lead her back to the bed, sitting her on the edge. I back away slowly with my hands extended in front of me, carefully keeping watch on the girl.

**Later**

After I gobbled down two bowls of my favorite soup, I went back upstairs and packed an overnight bag. Mitchie and I said goodnight to my parents before heading outside and hopping into her Range Rover. When I buckle my seatbelt and Mitchie pulls away from my house, I suddenly feel extremely nervous. I realize that I feel safe in my home when I'm with her, because I know my surroundings and I have more control over what happens. But what will it be like at hers?

"It'll be about ten minutes before we get to my house," she says. Her voice rings out in the silence that fills the car. I don't say anything in response, afraid of what my voice might sound like. "How about we play the 'get to know you' game in the meantime?" she suggests. Ugh. I roll my eyes. Whatever, I guess anything beats this silence.

"Fine," I pause, waiting for her to start like she always does, but I change my mind. I'm going first for a change. "What are your parents like? You never talk about them." I see something flicker in her eyes, but I don't know what it is.

"They're cool, I guess." She shrugs and keeps her eyes glued to the road.

"That's it? They're cool? That's all you're gonna give me?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, you'll have to be more specific," she says in a dull tone.

"Okay then…" I pause to think of something else to ask that involves her parents. I want to know more about them before I meet them tonight. The perfect question pops into my head. "Alright. I've got one. That crap you pulled tonight. You know, in front of my parents? How would you feel if I did that in front of your parents?" This was my way of finding out if Mitchie's parents know about their daughter's sexuality.

Mitchie laughs before answering, "I wouldn't care. They'd probably be a little weirded out, but they'd be fine eventually."

"What do you mean they'd be weirded out? Do they not know that you're…bisexual?" I ask timidly. We've never really talked about her sexuality before. I had just assumed, since she and Shane had apparently hooked up before.

"No, I mean, I've told them about me. I just don't know if they believed me…or if they even heard me at all. I don't think they care, honestly." She has an indifferent look on her face that's hard for me to decipher.

"Oh." That's all I can manage to get out, before she turns the radio up. I guess that ends our game. Born For This by Paramore is playing as we pull into a neighborhood. I look out my window and see gigantic, beautiful homes lining the street. Wow. I didn't even know houses like this existed in Waverly. I definitely didn't know Mitchie's family had money like this. Though, it does make sense considering the private performing arts school that she attends.

"We're here." Mitchie parks in the driveway of one of the houses on the left side of the street. I don't see any other cars in the driveway as I step out of the car.

"Are your parents not home?" I ask, confused.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that?" The girl wears a crooked smile as she takes my hand and leads me to the front door. Great. It's gonna be a long night.

When we walk inside, a beeping noise goes off. Mitchie hits the light switch and runs to another room without a word. I assume she's turning off the alarm system. I turn to my left and see the most beautiful kitchen I've ever seen. All of the appliances are stainless steel, including the refrigerator that stands at least a foot taller than me and much wider than my wingspan. I drop my bag by the steps and walk slowly through the kitchen, admiring the beautiful room. I run my fingertips along the granite countertop, watching the gray, black, white, and silver flecks sparkle in the light. The cabinets are all painted white with round, silver knobs. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I turn around and see a wall made completely of glass doors. Inside the doors are racks and racks of wine and liquor. These people are freakin loaded!

I feel fingers run across my stomach, and arms wrap around my waist. Mitchie rests her head on my right shoulder before saying, "Want something to drink?" As tempting as that sounds, me plus alcohol plus Mitchie equals really bad things.

"Um, probably not."

"Well, I'm going to have some wine," she says, letting go of me. She skips around the island counter and grabs a wine glass out of one of the cabinets. I watch as she chooses a random bottle of white wine from the glass doors. When she opens the door, I feel a cool breeze and realize that these glass doors are all refrigerators.

Mitchie grabs a corkscrew from one of the island drawers and pops the bottle open. She must drink a lot of wine, because she's a natural at it. For some reason, that kind of turns me on. She pours wine in her glass until it's about halfway full, and takes a sip.

"Ready for the grand tour?" she asks, gesturing around the house with her hand. I nod my head and follow her out of the kitchen.

We started on the main floor where she showed me the family, dining, and living rooms along with her father's office and the bathrooms. Then we went to the basement where I saw the game room, complete with foosball tables, pool tables, and a pinball machine. Also in the basement is a home gym with a mirror-wall, a bunch of equipment and weights, and even one of those little teardrop-shaped bags that boxers use. The last room in the basement is a home theater that has a screen that stretches across the entire wall, and six huge leather reclining chairs. A popcorn machine and a fridge full of sodas line the far wall. I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging open the entire tour. We finally made it upstairs where she showed me her parent's room, the guest rooms, and last but not least…

"And _this_ is my room," she says with a grin on her face as she pushes the door open. She holds it open for me, and watches me walk inside. I look around, kind of excited to finally get to see Mitchie's room. I've always wondered what it'd be like. The walls are painted a dark, somber red; like the color of roses once they've started to wither a bit. Hanging on one wall are five guitars. Above her bed, which has plain black comforters, is a collage of pictures. I don't even look around the rest of the room. I make a beeline for the pictures; just out of curiosity.

I see a few pictures with who I assume to be her parents. She looks just like her mom. There were also some pictures with the Gray brothers and some other people I didn't recognize. They were all standing in front of a big sign that said 'Camp Rock'.

Mitchie sits on the edge of her bed, watching me. I sit down next to her, unsure of what to say.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" she asks me.

"Honestly, I'm a little overwhelmed right now. Your house is amazing." I look at her when I say this.

"Ha, it's cool I guess. Try being alone in this huge house. _That's _overwhelming." I look at Mitchie carefully when she says this. I can see a hint of sadness in her eyes. I wish I knew how to make her feel better. I glance at her lips, and suddenly am overcome by the desire to kiss her.

But of course, she catches me looking at her lips. This causes her to bite her lip, and her eyes darken.

"You know what I wanna do?" she whispers. I watch her lean into me, and for a split second I begin moving closer to her until I remember the game. I can't let her win. I can't let her get to me like this. I go to pull away, but Mitchie doesn't let me. She reaches her left hand up to cradle my face, while her right arm snakes around my neck pulling me closer. Our noses brush against each other and I immediately can smell the wine on her breath.

I try again to escape her, but end up just moving backwards onto the bed more. She takes this as an opportunity to straddle me.

"Alex," she whispers against my lips, "we're finally alone…just me and you. No parents, no one to stop us." When she says this, I remember what happened tonight at my house and how I wanted to get her back for taking such a big risk in front of my parents. And I know exactly how to get my revenge. "Just let it happen," she whispers. I feel her thrust her hips forward against me, creating friction between us.

Two can play at this game.

I grab her waist and pull her closer to me until her chest is pressed against my own. Her lips form a smile against me. I feel her tilt her head to the right, so I do the same giving her access to my neck. Her lips ravenously attack my pulse point, pulling on the sensitive skin. I let out a heavy breath before flipping us over. When Mitchie's body hits the mattress, she lets out a surprised moan. She is lying on her back with her legs wrapped tightly around me. I lower myself on top of her, and run my right hand along her side. When my fingertips reach the hem of her shirt I sneak my hand underneath, and rest it on her bare stomach. I let my lips hover right above hers, while biting my bottom lip. I look her in the eye one last time before bringing my lips down until they're barely touching hers.

"Alex Russo doesn't lose," I whisper against her lips before pushing off of the bed and standing up.

I watch her sit up on her elbows and look at me as I cross me arms with a smug look on my face. I've never seen her look flustered like she does now, and I love knowing I have this power over her.

She continues to look at me in disbelief, which lets me know that I got my perfect revenge.

**A/N: Hehe. Yes, I'm stopping there. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please please please please please review? Maybe I'll update faster ;) Thanks for reading lovelies! XOXO**


	4. Let Me In

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! The reviews for this last chapter not only were more than I expected, but were also really helpful. Your words mean so much to me, so I want to say a big THANK YOU. Enjoy this next chapter, you guys deserve it :)**

**Review Response:**

**NINAvanS: Thank you for actually giving insight in your review. I think you'll like this chapter :)**

**Vivi199898: Gotta leave you wanting more ;) xox **

**Zoe: Thank you for reading and reviewing, love!**

**Guest #2: Your review is everything! Hahaha you're so sweet. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Your review made me smile BIG. Thank you!**

**Bayleigh: Updated sooner, just for you :-***

**Beliveinme: Thank you so much! Glad you like it!**

**Natalie: You're one of my favorites for reviewing! Thanks a bunch!**

**Sarah: If you liked that last chapter, you'll really enjoy this one.**

**Guest #4: YOU'RE so fucking awesome! I love YOU! Thank you!**

**Stoptheworlds: HI, YOU'RE PERFECT. Thank you so so much! The fic I was reading (mentioned in chapter 2) was For Better Or Worse by Demetriafeels! Love, love, love that story. To be honest, it took me a little bit to get into it, but it's SO worth the wait. It's so so good. Let me know what you think! And let the author know what you think too ;)**

After my little revenge plot unfolded, Mitchie made sure to pout for a good thirty minutes. She laid silently on her bed, huffing and puffing and flipping aimlessly through the channels on her TV. It was quite entertaining seeing her so…thrown off. She definitely didn't expect me to turn the tables on her like I did. But I feel no remorse. She does the same crap to me all the time. You don't hear me pouting about it.

I watch the brunette as she settles on a random channel, clearly not paying any attention to the content. I know this because she stopped on a paid programming channel. I decided to try to just wait for her to get over herself and talk to me, but apparently that's not happening any time soon. I start walking my hand over towards her lap with my pointer and middle finger. I watch her face carefully as my hand lands on her upper thigh. She immediately grimaces and tosses my hand away.

"Ugh. Really, Mitch? Why the silent treatment?" I let the exasperation in my voice show.

"You know why," she mumbles. I swear she's actually a five-year-old.

"So what? I got you back for the millions of times you've tried to get in my pants. All you do when we're together is try to seduce me. But of course the _one time_ I get the opportunity to tease you, you –"

"What do you want me to say Alex?" She turns to look at me for the first time since the 'incident'. "Yeah, I'm upset that I _thought_ you finally wanted the same thing I've wanted since day one. But of course you just…" her voice lowers to barely above a whisper, "rejected me like everyone else."

I knead my eyebrows together, confused at what I think I just heard. This is the first time I've ever really seen this side of Mitchie; this strong, always happy, beautiful girl being vulnerable. Up until now it's always just been a game, tit for tat, back and forth fun. But suddenly everything seems so serious, and I honestly don't know how to react or what to say.

"Mitchie, I –"

"Just forget it, Alex. Can we just forget any of this even happened?" She turns to me, pleading with her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment. You didn't deserve that." I watch as she moves closer to me and presses her lips against my cheek. "Forgive me?" she whispers in my ear. I shiver a little from the tingles her breath left on my skin.

I pull back and stare at the girl, trying to read her. What was with the sudden mood swing? She went from not even acknowledging my existence for half an hour to apologizing and kissing me? This is the first time I feel like we were actually getting somewhere…like on an emotional level. I know I'm not the most emotional person in the world, but I love when other people are vulnerable with me. It makes me feel like I'm important, like I'm needed.

Mitchie takes advantage of my silence and tries to pull my face towards her. I resist, and gently wrap my fingers around her wrist. I don't want to miss what could be my only opportunity to actually get to know this girl on a deeper level. I hold Mitchie's hand in my own, which is already a more intimate gesture than either of us is used to.

"Can we try something different tonight?" I ask sheepishly, not sure how she's going to respond.

"What'd you have in mind?" She quirks an eyebrow, clearly thinking about other things.

"Could we just like...talk tonight?" I ask, glancing at her. Her expression immediately changes. She removes her hand from mine and turns back towards the TV, picking up the remote.

"Sure. Talk," she says curtly. Ugh, this is going to take some serious work.

"Mitchie, I'm only going to talk if you agree to be honest with me and have a real conversation. I'm not going to waste my breath if you're not going to respond." She turns to me and squints her eyes, before a suspicious smile makes its way onto her face.

"Hmmm, okay. I'll answer your questions honestly, but I want something in return…" she trails off. I'm almost scared to ask what it is that she wants, so I only stare back at the girl. "How about for every honest answer, you have to kiss me." Her smile turns into a grin as she waits hopefully for my answer.

"Mitchie…" Reasoning with her can be so tiring sometimes. She can see that I'm not going to agree to her proposition, and her smile falls. She turns back towards the TV without another word. Great, now she might not talk at all. We sit in silence for the next twenty seconds or so, with only the background noise of whatever nonsense is on the TV.

"What do you want to talk about, Alex?" Mitchie's voice sounds tired. I know I'm going to have to be careful about my word choice, and extra sensitive to things she may not be ready to talk about with me yet. I have a feeling that if I say one wrong thing, she'll shut down immediately and then who knows how the rest of this night could go. Keeping that in mind, I decide to start off easy…or at least I hope.

"Anything…where are your parents tonight?" I try to make my voice sound nonchalant, as if I'd just thought of the question off the cuff. In reality, I've been wondering that all night.

Mitchie still doesn't look my way as she dully says, "Business trip." Looks like she's going to be giving me bare-minimum answers all night.

"Oh, really? Where do they work?"

"Dad's a travel agent, so he's basically on vacation all the time, but he calls it 'business'. My mom is a non-traditional caterer. She sells her recipes to restaurants and other food chains, and then travels to train the chefs on how to perfect the recipes. She also works locally sometimes, at like camps and stuff, but she's pretty much never home either." Mitchie's voice drops a bit at the end.

"So you're home alone a lot then?" I ask, concerned. Nobody should be alone that much. It makes sense now why she's able to be at the subshop so often.

"Yeah, but it's fine. Been this way since I was thirteen." She shrugs her shoulders, like it's no big deal, but her eyes show something else completely. I want to comfort her, but I don't know how. I don't know if she even wants to be comforted. I hold off on showing too much emotion. I have one more question that I want to ask tonight.

"Mitchie." She looks at me now, and there's a connection made between our eyes that I've never seen before. "What did you mean earlier when you said that I…" I swallowed before continuing, "rejected you like everyone else?"

As if someone hit a switch, I see the light in Mitchie's eyes dim. She wore a dejected look on her face; one that begged to be understood. That's all I want, is to understand. I hate the feeling of being in the dark about something that's important to someone I care about. I watch the girl look down, avoiding eye contact with me. I don't know what comes over me, but my first reaction is to reestablish that connection I saw just a minute ago. I reach my hand up to rest against the smooth skin over her jaw and gently tug so that she looks at me again.

"Hey," I whisper, "it's okay."

"Alex, I don't want to talk anymore." She reverts back to her previous position, staring down at nothing in particular. I'm not going to let this go. I care too much. I don't really know when I became so attached and emotional towards this girl, but I can't just watch her hurt and do nothing about it.

"Mitchie, please." I grab both of her hands in my own. "Please don't shut me out. This is my last question. You don't have to answer any more after this, I swear. I just want to be here for you…let me be here for you."

She looks up at me, tears brimming. Her next sentence comes out broken and unsure. "Why do you care so much?" My heart does this weird palpitation. I think I'm actually feeling heartache for this girl. Whataya know? Alex Russo has a heart.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend…I care about you. I really do."

A single tear escapes its barrier onto Mitchie's cheek. I'd never seen someone crying look so beautiful. Her eyes are locked onto mine, and she opens her mouth slightly as if she's going to speak. I watch as her brown eyes flicker quickly down to my lips. In the next second, her right hand is resting gently against my jaw and her nose is pressed against mine. I feel her hot breath run across my skin and it takes everything in me not to lift my lips into hers.

"Mitchie…" I whisper against her lips. My hands find their way to her small waist, squeezing slightly, and my eyes close. "Mitchie, we can't." I begin pushing her away gently, but she's fighting me, pressing her body towards me.

"Please," her voice cracks, desperation breaking through. "Please," she says again and I can't fight it anymore. I stop pushing her away and just let her have what she wants. I know she's avoiding talking. I know she's trying to distract me. But I also know that she needs this…whatever this is. I can't reject her again and see her cry a second time, especially because I can already feel the wetness from her previous tears against my cheek.

Both of us are hesitating, knowing that if our lips touch everything could change between us. This kiss wouldn't be another part of our 'game.' This kiss would be emotional and involved. At least it would for me.

I'm frozen in my place, letting Mitchie take the lead. When her nose brushes against mine again, I close my eyes and hold my breath in anticipation. I feel her soft lips glide over my own again before they press against me softly. I push my lips out against her and just take in the bliss of kissing Mitchie Torres. This kiss is nothing like I remember, or barely remember, our drunken kisses. Those were desperate and hasty with one goal: satisfaction. But this kiss…this kiss is desperate in a different way, like we're trying to find something that wasn't there before. Our lips move slowly against each other, not knowing where we might end up.

Mitchie's lips are so intoxicatingly soft. They feel like the inside of a rose. She presses her lips a little harder against mine and I can barely breathe. Everything about this feels so good, and strangely right. I find myself getting lost in the way her supple hands caress my cheek, and the way her other hand just rests on my knee. My hands are still around the girl's small waist, not moving. I am only going to react to whatever she does, instead of initiating anything myself. I feel Mitchie's tongue slide into my mouth unexpectedly. Everything is still going slowly, only making it all the more enjoyable. I return the favor and sneak my tongue into her warm mouth. Our lips press harder against each other and our tongues dance playfully against one another. My body is beginning to show how much I am enjoying this. My hands automatically tighten around her sides, I feel hot all over, butterflies are going crazy in my stomach, and there's a moistness forming between my legs.

When I notice the girl pulling back slightly, only to come back in for another kiss, I take her bottom lip between mine and tug at it gently with my teeth. She moans lightly into our next kiss, and moves her hand that was once against my face down to my shoulder. I feel her remove her lips from mine and attach them to the middle of my neck. I lift my chin up and let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. Mitchie uses her tongue against my skin to stimulate my body in ways I didn't even know were possible. I'm breathing hard, but at least I can think – now that Mitchie's lips aren't attached to mine.

As _amazing_ as this all feels right now, I know I should stop it. This started because Mitchie was hurting and avoiding talking. If I let us continue – I feel her teeth graze my ear as she hums a bit – we probably won't stop. We've gone all the way before, so what's to stop us from doing it again in this big empty house? But how do I stop this – Mitchie sucks harshly on the skin just beneath my jaw, probably marking me – and get back to talking about why she started crying?

The only way I'll get her to stop is if I take control. I bring Mitchie's body as close as it can come to my own. She willingly moves into me, before I remove her legs from under her. I wrap them around my hips, and lay her down against the soft mattress. Our eyes meet, and we stop moving for a second. I flicker my eyes away from her chocolate pools and down towards her lip, where I see her biting down. I attack her mouth with mine, a bit roughly, and she moans in surprise. God, why did she have to do that?

It nearly pains me to pull away from this kiss, but I have to. I lift myself off of her, still hovering above the girl, and I can hear us both breathing harshly. My nose is grazing the tip of hers and my eyes are still closed.

"Mitchie," I whisper, finally opening my eyes, "We should um…we should stop." I manage to get out between ragged exhales.

Apparently I wasn't bracing myself against the bed enough, because the girl beneath me whispered a quick "no" before pulling my body back into contact with hers. Soft lips were now on mine again and I instinctively kiss back for a second or two. She pulls my tongue into her mouth, sucking on it and I release a small noise that resembled a moan. Somehow this girl always manages to make me feel weak. Alex Russo isn't weak. Especially not for a _girl_. Oh my god, what is happening to me?

I move away from her again, but this time sitting up on my knees so she can't yank me down again. She stares up at me, her chest moving quickly, with a look on her face that says 'Really?' I run my fingers through my now tangled hair and let out a deep breath. I scoot to the opposite end of her bed and wrap my arms around my knees. I watch as she sits up on her elbows, staring at me with an eyebrow raised before flopping back down on the bed in the same way that I lay on my bed when my mom wakes me up.

"Okay, no more distractions," I say, still slightly out of breath. "No more…whatever that was. Either we talk or we go to bed."

"Fine. Goodnight, buzzkill." Mitchie's voice is dripping with annoyance as she rolls over so that her back is now facing me. She reaches up to her nightstand lamp and flips it off, leaving us with only the illumination that the television provides. Ugh, that's not the reaction I wanted. And Alex Russo always gets her way.

I reach over her body and turn the lamp back on. "C'mon Mitchie, don't be immature." I return to my spot on the bed. Then, of course, she turns the light back off probably just to tick me off. I reach over and turn it back on without a word. This stupid back and forth crap continues for another four light-flips before I can't take it anymore.

"UGH. Really? How old are we?" I groan in frustration, but still receive no response from the girl. I let out a sigh, attempting to calm myself down a little. "Look, I'm not trying to force you to talk to me Mitch, but I just don't understand you. Friends…if that's what we are, are supposed to _know_ each other." _Friends also aren't supposed to hook up with each other,_ I think to myself. "I just want you to trust me. We've been hanging out nearly every week, now it's almost every day, but somehow I still feel like I don't _know _you, know you. Does that make any sense?"

Silence.

Suddenly, she seems to come back to life and sits straight up before raising her voice louder than she has all night.

"What do you want me to say, Alex? That I've been hurt before? Okay. You wanna hear all about my dysfunctional family and how my dad can't accept who I am, and my mom always has to be the mediator? But that doesn't really matter, does it? Since they're never home anyways. Do you want to know about how my last 'relationship'" she lifts her hands to form air quotes around the word, "was complete bullshit that left me broken and unable to trust anyone? Well, there you have it." She slams her hand down on the comforter underneath her with a muted _thud_.

I have no idea how to respond to her mini outburst. I stare at her with wide eyes and a mouth slightly open, unable to form any words that might help this situation. She is facing her TV screen, while I'm facing her.

Her voice then comes out quietly when she says, "If you're trying to be there for me Alex…don't. I don't…I can't let anyone in, because all they do is hurt me and reject me."

I don't know what's been said or done to this girl to make her so closed-off to any form of a relationship with someone, but I do know that I'm not going to be another reason for her to cry. I quickly shuffle my way over to her and sit directly in front of her, forcing her to face me. She looks down, trying to hide the tears that have started to brim. I take her hands from her lap and hold them in my own, dipping my head down in an attempt to get her to look at me.

"Hey," I whisper. She finally looks up into my eyes, and a single tear makes its track down her face. "C'mere." I pull her into an embrace, wrapping my arms around her neck and placing my chin on her shoulder. It takes a few seconds for her to return the embrace, but she soon does so by lightly placing her hands against my back. I feel her shudder a bit as she lets the tears drip freely from her eyes. I let her cry on my shoulder, with her face nestled into the crook of my neck for the next five minutes or so before I pull back.

I bring my arms back until my hands rest on either side of her porcelain face. I stroke her cheeks with my thumbs, wiping away the trails that her tears had left. Her shuddering and tears have subsided and now she only sniffles a bit. It's cute.

I look her in her eyes and in the most sincere voice I could muster, say, "I would never hurt you Mitchie."

"That's what everyone says, until it's not true." Her voice is raspy from the crying, and her eyes are lowered again away from mine.

"Yeah, but I'm not them, Mitchie. You can't go your whole life just expecting the worst from everyone…you might just miss out on the best." I pause for a second, and then scrunch my nose at my own words. "Okay, that might have been the cheesiest thing I've ever said." We both laugh, her less than me, but a laugh nonetheless.

"Super cheesy." She manages a smile and her eyes come back to mine.

I let a moment pass before speaking again. "What I'm trying to get across here is that I would never, and I don't, hurt people intentionally." I think about that statement for a second. "Well, unless it's Justin. In which case, he probably deserved it." She chuckles again, but doesn't say anything. "Thank you," I reach for her and caress her soft, slightly damp cheek with my thumb, "for being honest with me."

She doesn't say anything else, but a smile is tugging at her lips.

"I'm just..really tired. Can we go to sleep?" Her voice almost sounds like a little girl's. It reminds me of when I used to ask my mom to rock me to sleep when I was restless.

"Yeah. Of course." Mitchie clicks the television off as I crawl back to my side of the bed. I climb under the covers, realizing that I'll apparently just be sleeping in these jean shorts tonight. She lies on her side, facing away from me, and reaches up to turn the lamp off once again. It is now pitch black and silent in her room.

"Goodnight, Mitchie." My voice is barely above a whisper. She doesn't reply until a few seconds later when she turns her head my way a bit.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…can you hold me?" My eyebrows twitch up at her request.

I slide towards her body, not really sure how to hold her. Anytime I've ever spooned with someone, I've been the small spoon. I gently wrap my left arm around her waist, leaving a small space between our bodies to rest my other arm against her back. She lifts her body up slightly, so I slide my other arm underneath and around her and connect my hands over her stomach. I want to close the space between our bodies, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Apparently she wants the same, because she pushes her back into my front, fitting perfectly. Butterflies arise in my tummy again, and I feel a sensation course between my legs, but I suppress it.

I rest my head on her pillow behind her, and can smell her strawberry shampoo. We both settle and become still at the same time, quietness filling the room again.

"Thank you," she says in a low voice. I can't help but smile a little at her words.

"Of course," I breathe. I don't know why I did what I did next, but it just kind of felt right.

I sat up a bit and craned my neck until my lips came into contact with the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Goodnight Mitchie."

**A/N: Yay for faster updates! Ya see what reviews will do? ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was really happy with getting to dive into the characters' backstories more. Let me know what you think! **

**P.S. – I know this seemed a lot different from the dynamic Alex and Mitchie had in the last three chapters, but this needed to happen for things to come later. Don't worry, the teasing and tension will return in due time, but for now enjoy the softer, more emotional side of Give In To Me :)**

**Review, please!**


End file.
